


Snack Bar To Stage Star!

by reinwrites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Theatre Kids, a lot of fluff, actually like disgustingly cute!!, and a little mention of stage fright, annnnnnddd enjoy!!, forgive my sucky tags!, highschool!, i really really had fun writing this :), noren are really cute!, theatre hopefuls!au, works at the snack bar at the theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinwrites/pseuds/reinwrites
Summary: the 'we wanna be actors but we didn't get a role so they made us serve ice-cream at the snack bar! au' nobody asked for :P
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Snack Bar To Stage Star!

“How many times do I have to tell you? Two swirls of ice cream, not seven!” Jeno sighed as he handed a soft serve cone to a customer. Renjun let out a little whine before picking another cone and counting the swirls before giving it to the waiting customer.

“The kid asked for a bigger ice cream! I didn’t want to be mean.” He whined, untying the bow that fastened his apron around his smaller waist.

“What are you doing? There’ s still five minutes till the doors close!” Jeno side eyed the boy. Renjun laughed before stepping behind the boy, untying his apron.

“Well lover boy, you’ve been working too hard. Too hard to see that the doors have already closed.” He leant up on his tippy toes and whispered in the unsuspecting boy’s ear. He saw the way that Jeno’s body reacted, it made him feel like he had succeeded.

“Oh, did they?” He cheekily challenged back, turning chest to chest with the other. He let his hands sit on top of Renjun’s shoulder as they both sighed, hearing the music of the first act start.

“You know, one day that’s gonna be us.” He mumbled, watching as the live feed from the stage had started.

“I can’t believe the both of us never got a role. They probably thought we we’re too believable.” Jeno laughed, thinking of how the two had to be stopped due to nearly making out on the audition stage.

“Oh, yeah.” He started to giggle, “I forgot about that! It seemed so long ago.” Renjun ran a hand through his boyfriend’s thick locks, shagging the top of his hair to look messy.

Jeno pulled his hand away from his hair, “Hey! I spent like five hours to make my hair like this!” The comment made the other laugh which probably prompted his next action.

  
“So? Five hours for your hair.” Renjun took an intimidating step closer, “Then what’s that divided by 2?” Another step, “Two and a half.” Another step, “Add two on to two point five.” Renjun’s lips were practically brushing against his, “What’s the answer?”

Jeno’s eyes darted away, anywhere but Renjun’s intense stare before whispering a small, “Four and a half.”

“That’s how many hours you wasted kissing me.” Renjun laughed at a shocked Jeno as he went to fetch a cloth from the sink.

“You’re an ass.” Jeno pushed away from the serving counter, shaking his head. The two spent the rest of the first act tidying and reloading the ice cream machine for intermission, although they had received a strange request from the director.

“See, this is why we didn’t give you the part!” He yelled at two that were hidden behind the main serving area. Renjun came out flattening his hair as Jeno wiped his lips, “Anyways, something’s wrong with the leads. They had a huge fight before the show started and the audience can feel some sort of uneasy tension.”

“So, what do you want us to do about it?” Renjun asked.

“Well, tonight’s your lucky night. You’re the leads.”

“We don’t even know the show!” Jeno stood shocked at the director.

  
“Bullshit, you two could redo this whole entire thing in your sleep.”

“True.” Renjun laughed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jeno flinch, fingers fidgeting with each other. Before it annoyed him any further, he quickly grabbed his hand.

  
“So, whadda’ you say?” He leans in close.

“Let’s do it.” Jeno mumbled. When he said he’d do it, he didn’t expect to be placed into stage makeup and a mic straight away. Hell, he didn’t even get time to think this whole thing through. Yeah, he loved performing but there was always this gut-wrenching feeling that always made him feel sick to his stomach. Renjun knew how to calm him down, but Renjun wasn’t with him at the moment. He had to try and calm himself alone which felt like total shit.

As the lady placed a brush full of some thing he didn’t understand on his face, he heard her say, “Honey, don’t cry.” To be honest, he didn’t even know that he was even shedding a tear. It wasn’t till Jeno looked at himself in the mirror when he realised, he couldn’t make out the reflection in front of him. Theatre was about being yourself, but why did he feel like he was hiding behind something he wasn’t?

“You’re all done buddy. You’ll do great.” The lady rubbed his shoulder before packing up her equipment and leaving the room.

“Knock, knock.” A small whisper came from the doorway as he heard the familiar voice. Bolting towards the door, he embraced with the other’s chest, “Baby, what’s wrong? You’re freezing!” Renjun tightened the hold on the boy’s fragile body, moving them into the room.

“I’m so scared. I don’t think I’m ready for all of…” Jeno took a deep sigh, looking at Renjun’s sympathetic eyes, “This.” Renjun watched as the boy eyelid’s flickered, something he’d do often. A sign that Renjun knew meant that he had to step in.

“Jen, baby. Hey, look at me.” He sat down on the chair Jeno once did and pulled the boy onto his lap, “Jeno. Here, look.” Once he had gotten the other’s attention, he smiled before planting a kiss on the top of his nose, “You are more than ready for this. You are so capable of doing this.” He whispered, slowly caressing his eyebags of any tears, “Jeno, my love. Think of the opportunity this could give you. Think of how happy you’ll be when you go out and act. Think about how I’ll be by your side till the very end and also…” Renjun stopped his hands from moving as he pulled the other into a kiss, “Think about how fucking amazing our kiss will be at the end.” Jeno laughed as he pressed his dry lips against the others.  
“I really needed that.” Jeno whispered underneath his breath once he pulled away.

“Actors on set! Actors on set! Second act beginning soon.” The intercom interrupted them.

“I love you.” Renjun whispered.

“I love you more.” Jeno kissed his cheek before getting up and running to his position. Whoever saw the show truly believed that the two main characters loved each other. From the on-stage scenes where they were on the first date or the awkward night out that turned into an angsty fight. The second half truly felt like a dream to both Renjun and Jeno. A true dream of real love.

When the final scene came where the two main characters were sitting next to each other in an empty cinema, the scene which were Chad confessed to Henry and claimed that he loved him– The lovers decided to go a little off script.

“Chad, I could’ve sworn that you said that we were going to the movies.” Renjun whispered, awkwardly sitting with his fake glasses perched upon his nose. Jeno took his hand, pulling him closer.

“Well, we are at the movies. The movie is called, ‘The time of our lives’ and it’s a documentary.” Jeno laughs, looking at the boy.

“Really?” Renjun squeaked, leaning his head on Jeno’s shoulder.

“Really Henry.” Jeno pulled a small remote out of his pocket and the sound effect cued the boys to freeze while a video played. Throughout the video, Renjun blew air onto Jeno’s neck, the sensitive part of course, to see if he could get him to break character. Jeno sought his revenge constantly squeezing Renjun’s shoulder.

The video ended and the actors began again, “Chad, you did that? All for me?” Renjun turned to the boy as Jeno nodded.

“Henry, I love you.” Jeno mumbled out, holding his boyfriend’s cheeks in his hand. Jeno could obviously see Renjun try to keep the blush down.

“How did you know?” His reaction was shocked, shocked that the man of his dreams had finally confessed to him, he took a before a small, “I love you too Chad.” Renjun looked down before he was being pulled towards his boyfriend’s lips. He could hear the audience start to get rowdy as their favourite couple got closer.

“Fuck it.” Renjun spoke as he pulled Jeno onto his lips, connecting them in a slow pace. The cheers and screams of the audience made them smile. When Jeno pulled away for air, he rubbed his nose against the others.

“I love you so so so much.” Jeno whispered.

“I love you more than seven swirls of ice cream.” Renjun whispered back. And just like that, the show was done.

The next night, Renjun and Jeno got ready for their ice cream shifts till the director prevented them from working. Turns out, the leads pulled out of the entire show run and Jeno and Renjun had made such a believable performance that the audience wanted to see them perform again. This time the whole show instead of one act.

“We did it! We did it baby.” Renjun kissed the boy’s cheek as they spun around in their shared dressing room.

“Wait, are you the guys who robbed me of one swirl?” A small voice came from the doorway.

“Shit.” The two boys mumbled like a deer stuck in the headlights.

**Author's Note:**

> noren tag was looking a bit dry :( so i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [ the twitttter ](https://twitter.com/reniewrites)
> 
> [ the forever dying cc :(](https://curiouscat.me/reniewrites)


End file.
